The Letter
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: What a horrible letter! Remus couldn't imagine getting such a letter. Who would write something so terrible to their own son? On that note, where WAS Sirius? Now Remus has to find him and calm him down. Ooh boy. RLSB, As per usual, promised happy ending.


What was that on the floor?

There was never anything on the floor in his dorm room. He always made sure that his fellow Marauders picked up after themselves. It annoyed him when something was on the floor; it made him look unprofessional. And here was this piece of paper, crumpled up and laying in the middle of the walkway.

With a growl he picked up the parchment, unfurling it and quickly scanning the first line. He immediately shot down the urge to throw up.

What a horrible letter. The first sentence made him want to gouge his eyes out and wish he'd never been born. It took him a minute to pluck up the courage to finish reading the whole letter.

His hands shook. Why wouldn't they? Who would ever write something like this to their own _son_? The thought of receiving such a letter shattered his heart.

He could see why it had been crumpled up on the ground. With all these harsh words in it, no one would want to read it more than once. It even made Remus want to gag, and he was the _last _person who should have been reading the letter.

Which made him wonder: where was the recipient?

"Sirius?" He called. When no one answered, he glanced at the clock. It was too late to be out. People were going back to their Common Rooms from the Great Hall. The Prefects would be out and around, looking for students out of bed. "Are you here?"

Remus ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he hit the bottom, James and Peter stared at him, slightly confused. They'd been playing a game of Wizard Chess, and they froze after seeing Remus' horrified look.

"What happened?" They asked. Remus shook his head, tossing the letter to the other two Marauders. James caught it and instantaneously grimaced at the family seal.

"It gets worse," Remus threw his hands in the air. "I found it lying on the floor in our room."

"Oh, that's why you picked it up." Peter joked. "I was wondering. You're not the type to go snooping."

"Oh, how vile!" James sounded nauseated. He looked away from the letter and stuck out his tongue as if to retch. "No wonder he ran down those stairs looking the way he did."

"Pardon me?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.

"He ran down here about ten minutes ago, looking seriously—ha, ha—pissed. I asked him what was wrong. He didn't reply, he just left." James answered. "You were sitting in here, reading."

"You know I don't pay attention when I read." Remus growled. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I figured he was just being Sirius, so I let him alone." James took one last look at the abominable epistle before throwing it back at Remus. "Guess that was a mistake."

Remus took James' bag which sat next to him and leafed through it, pulling out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus snarled. The Map sprang to life and the little dots began scrambling across the page. At once James and Peter peered over his shoulders.

"Do you see him?" Peter asked. James shook his head.

"Keep looking," Remus ordered.

"There!" James nearly pushed Remus over as he jabbed the Map. "There he is."

There, in the middle of a huge crowd in the fifth-floor, was Sirius, walking in the other direction from the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus dropped the Map and took off.

"Stay here," He instructed. "I'll be back." Without another word he sprang out the portrait and into the hallways.

James stood in silence for a few seconds, as if thinking through what must be done. Then he glanced at Peter.

"You don't really think he expects us to sit here and let _him _have all the fun?" He asked. Peter nodded. "I smell a mushy moment, don't you?"

"In my opinion," Peter added, casually crossing his arms. "There are going to be a lot of teachers around the school tonight, and it would be a shame if Remus and Sirius had their special moment ruined."

James' grin turned toothy.

"Get the cloak, and our new Zonko box. I've got the Map."

**XXXXX**

Remus ran up another flight of stairs. Sirius was seen in a crowd of Ravenclaws on the fifth floor. He was on the fourth. He had to hurry or his chance to find Sirius would be lost.

He stopped on the last step of the fifth-floor stairs, leaning on the rail and breathing hard.

"Something the matter, Remus?" The painting behind the werewolf asked. Remus turned and shook his head, smiling at the young Victorian woman. The Victorian lady held onto her umbrella as if to block the sun in the portrait.

"N-no, nothing." He huffed. "Have—have you see…seen Sirius come by?"

"Oh, that boy you're always hanging around?" The Victorian gave a knowing wink, making Remus turn even redder. "I think I have. He was trying to act inconspicuous in a rather large crowd of Ravenclaws. They passed by not two minutes ago." She pointed a finger to the left.

"Thanks, Vicki!" Remus waved and took off again.

He caught up with the crowd a minute later and stared. Sirius hung at the back of the mob now, seeming to simply drift along the same current the other students were. He kept his gaze to the ground. Still, Remus could tell there was a glare in his eyes.

With a set look, Remus marched up to Sirius and grabbed his arm.

Sirius apparently hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and was shocked to find someone touching him. Remus jerked him away from the group he followed and dragged him in the other direction. Sirius reluctantly followed.

"Remu—"

"Shut up."

"But Remu—"

"I said 'shut up,' Sirius."

"But—"

"Bloody hell, Sirius. Shut up _right now_, or I will hex you into next week." Remus growled, nearly yanking Sirius' arm out of his socket and hauling him into a spare room. He threw the raven-haired boy into the classroom, shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Now, you're going to turn around and tell me what's going on." Remus ordered. Sirius cocked an eyebrow dangerously. The look in his eyes could make bombs look like candles in comparison. Remus gulped and held his ground.

"Why?" Sirius asked. His hands were shaking. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Like hell." Remus answered.

"_Nothing _is wrong, Moony," Sirius stressed.

"Don't lie to me, Padfoot." Remus asserted. "Not only did I see the ruddy owl come in, you left it crumpled up on the floor. Not the best place to hide something like that." Sirius blanched slightly. Remus hoped his bluff wouldn't be caught. In truth he had seen no owl. He hadn't even seen Sirius leave. He just knew that it was _really _quiet upstairs for someone who's usually making a lot of noise.

"My mother sent me a fricking letter. So what? So what if she called me a frigging prat and a ponce and all sorts of horrible names no woman should call their bloody children." Sirius threw his arms in the air and paced around. Remus took a step back, obviously miffed.

"Sirius—"

"So _what _if she called me a damn disgrace and a letdown to my whole family? So _bloody what _if she said that every child I ever hold, every person I decide to date, every single grain of rice I eat will forever be poisoned because of my horrible, horrible conduct? SO WHAT?" Sirius picked up a chair and threw it. It smashed into the wall, breaking into pieces.

"Sirius—" Remus took a step toward Sirius.

"You know what?" Sirius went on. "She could have at _least _had the audacity to send me a Howler. That way I would know that I'd at least gotten on her nerves. But _this_…. This piece of trash isn't worth _anything_. Do you see how very little she cares? She can't even be _bothered _to talk into an _envelope _that's going to be sent to me. She has to write it down on a sheet of parchment and send the bloodiest looking owl I've ever_ seen_ with it."

At this point Remus simply stood, listening to Sirius vent. He was surprised none of the Prefects or school teachers had _Alohamora_'ed their way in to see what all the fuss was about. He wondered where they actually were.

**XXXXX**

"Ready, Wormtail?"

"Ready, Prongs."

"Good. Let her go!"

Peter lit the wick and took off running; James not two steps behind him.

The two Marauders dove behind a wall as the wick burned into the large candle look-alike and exploded. Fireworks sprang across the hallway, knocking into classrooms and messing around the paintings.

With a snigger, James and Peter stared at the Marauder's Map. The little dots which stood for the teachers were scampering toward them, and decidedly away from the room Remus and Sirius now occupied.

"There," James tucked the Map back into his bag and looked back, grinning as Minerva McGonagall arrived and stared furiously at the scene, scanning the view for the culprits. "That should give Moony enough time with Paddy."

"What if it doesn't?" Peter asked. "What if they fix it and head back to their posts?

"We'll have to use the extras." James shrugged.

"Extras?" Peter squeaked. James cocked an eyebrow.

"_Please _tell me you did not forget the extra explosives."

"I did not forget the extra explosives."

"Thanks, mate." James sighed. "I needed that. Now tell me the truth."

"They're still upstairs in the dorm room." James groaned. "All you told me to get was the cloak and the Zonko box, you said nothing about extras!"

"For Merlin's sake, Peter!" James growled. "You _always_ bring the extras! Just in case they—"

"POTTER!" Minerva sounded mad.

"Oh, shit. Run!" James threw Peter in front of him and took off, shoving the boy up to speed. "Get the cloak out; _get the cloak out!_"

Peter crammed his hand into his bag and pulled out said cloak and threw it over his head. James dove underneath it just as Minerva rolled around the corner.

"JAMES POTTER!" She repeated, stomping across the hallway. James slapped a hand over Peter's mouth to keep him from screaming. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I KNOW IT! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME, BUT YOU CAN'T. I'LL GET YOU YET!"

"Don't move," James whispered, backing up, taking Peter with him.

"YOU COME BACK HERE AND REVERSE WHATEVER IT IS YOU DID, JAMES POTTER! I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND _BLACK _YET!"

"Wow," James murmured. "She's really frenzied about this."

"Mmm-humph!"

"Oh, sorry, Wormtail." James let go of Peter.

"The _Map_, James." Peter reminded. "How many teachers and Prefects are here?"

"Oh!" James twisted so he could pull the Map back out. "Let's see…." He growled. A lot of the teachers and Prefects were still on the other side of the school. "Great. Now we need the extras, and we can't do anything with them since they're still in the Common Room."

"Well maybe we could just _inflamare _it." Peter suggested. James tugged him back so Slughorn wouldn't bump into him as he passed by with a horrified expression on his face.

"No, those disappear too quickly." James shook his head. "We need something that will last. We need that extra Zonko—"

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn!" James gasped, throwing himself and Peter against a wall. Professor Dumbledore waltzed by, making terrible pains to stand as close to James and Peter as he could. Under his breath, James swore.

"The damnable man _must _know we're here." He whispered. Peter's breath hitched and James couldn't tell if he had passed out or not.

"Ah, Albus!" Slughorn threw his hands in the air. "Just the man I was hoping would appear! I don't suppose you would know how to take down this horrible Zonko Product, would you?"

"Alas, for the sake of love, I must say that I do not know the remedy." Dumbledore took a fleeting glance to the wall where Peter and James hid, a smirk on his face. James sighed through his nose.

"Well, then what are you doing here?"

"I've come to inform you that you should probably get the Prefects down here—all of them, mind you—to see if any of them know the solution to our problem." He grinned. "And I'm sure the rest of the teachers could help with the dilemma, so go ahead and call them here. I'm sure the culprits have extra fireworks that they will soon set off in this sector, so be on the look out."

"Right you are, as usual, Albus! I was just thinking the same thing." Slughorn said slyly. "I'll go get them, now. Good day to you, my fine fellow!" He took off in a rush.

"Stay still," James was almost not heard, his voice was so low. Peter was shaking.

"I do hope," Dumblebore murmured as if he was talking to himself. "That the next time these explosions go off… they will be accompanied by a delayed _finite incantatem_. I find that those things always tend to prolong the blast of Zonko products, if aimed at the rather large wick in the middle." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving behind a brand-new set of Zonko's Exciting Explosives.

James gasped, pushing Peter forward so the Zonko Product would fall underneath the cloak.

"I've changed my mind. That's a bloody great man, that is," He whispered. "Let's get fifty meters away and start again, Wormtail."

**XXXXX**

"And you know _what?" _Sirius was still talking after about ten minutes of good, honest shouting. Remus was now sitting on top of a desk, cross-legged, as Sirius kept on ranting and raving about the letter that he _obviously _was okay with. "She doesn't care about me. What did I do to make her so angry with me? I _tried _to be a good kid. I _tried _to do what they told me to. When I couldn't pull through for them, they fed me to the wolves and focused more on stupid little Regulus, the idiot-wonder who can't tell his left foot from his right eye."

Remus sighed. This had gone on for too long. Sirius sounded like he was just getting started on his tirade. He paced back and forth, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke loudly. At least he'd stopped shaking so much. And throwing things. Every time Sirius broke another chair, Remus could float it over to the pile in the corner, which was now very big. There were only three or four chairs left in the whole classroom. For someone who was perfectly all right with whatever was in that letter, he sure was a bit irate.

"You know what the problem is, Moony?" Remus looked up, rather shocked at being addressed. Not once since Remus had shoved Sirius in the room had Sirius actually directed a comment specifically at him. "The problem is that she _knew _this would get to me. She did this on purpose because she _knew _that I would do this."

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Remus interrupted. He'd found his place to comment and forced his way through. "What exactly are you doing?"

That stumped Sirius. He froze, frowning. He placed a hand to his head and scratched, ruffling up his long, raven locks.

"Well…."

"I know what you're doing." Remus answered for him. "You're doing the exact opposite of what she _wants _you to do."

Sirius paused, walking up to Remus. Remus kept his hand next to his wand, in case his friend snapped and went ape on the whole classroom, including the inhabitants. Instead, the angry boy sat on the desk next to Remus, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"How do you get that?" He asked, his voice shaking as if he was trying desperately to control his voice level. His eye twitched, yet he was clearly working on trying to remain in control of his composure. Remus stared warily at him before continuing, forcing his tongue to be both blunt and soft.

"Whether or not you believe it, your mom does know quite a bit about you." Remus explained. He held his hands up as he saw Sirius' face darken. "She knows you don't hold the same principals as she does, she knows that you're not going to do anything that goes _against _said principals…." Remus paused, staring into Sirius' gray, calming eyes. He could see the frustration slowly ebb away as Sirius listened to the werewolf talk. "And, most importantly, she knows your sense of pride. The fallibilities of Sirius Orion Black are shown to none, save his closest friends. No one can tell when you're upset or miserable because you hide behind your pride like it's a shield, and it probably is.

"She knows you won't talk to anyone about the things that are bothering you because that would make them a weakness, and Sirius Black _has _no weaknesses, as you've pointed out many times in the past." He stopped for a breath, franticly trying to read Sirius' expression; it was nearly impossible. He didn't know if he was making things better or worse. Still he pressed on. "She knows that if she writes something like that, you'll keep it to yourself and will show the world what the world expects: A pranking, mischievous little kid who knows no boundaries. She knows it will eat you up inside and make you crack sooner or later. She's out to make you suffer, Sirius. And she'll take whatever edge she can, even if it means writing something as ghastly and appalling as this." Remus pulled the letter out of his robes.

"So?" Sirius seemed mystified.

"So…." Remus sat the letter in front of Sirius, who shoved it off of his desk and watched it fall to the floor. "Guess what? You're talking about it, Padfoot. You've beaten her at her little game. You've shown your anger, paced, thrown stuff, and now—ten minutes later, mind you—you're sitting here beside me actually _listening _to reason. If anything, I'd say the joke's on her." He poked Sirius in the chest, brightening his tone and coaxing a smile out of his Animagus friend.

"You know something," Sirius admitted. "That really helped me!" He shook his head. "I don't know what it is about you…."

Remus turned red, turning away and closing his eyes while he gathered his thoughts. Why had his heart just skipped a beat? His face dropped as he came to a realization.

_Oh, no…. I can't be… in lo—_

"It's like…. Every time something bad happens to me, you're always coming by and bailing me out." Sirius continued. "Even when something like this gets me a bit aggravated."

_A bit?_

"Okay," Maybe Sirius could read minds, Remus thought. "So maybe I was a bit more than aggravated. I was just going to wander around and find someone to pick a fight with. Then you come _out of nowhere_ and drag me into a room."

Oh, damn. Remus was regretting helping Sirius, now. He'd never felt what he was feeling now, and he didn't know how to react but in the obvious way of just grabbing him and—

That was _completely _out of the question. Remus shook his head. _No,_ he told himself, _it's just the Wolf taking over; don't let him._

"I don't know how you do it—or why, for that matter—but I don't think I deserve something so good."

_What? _Remus thought, his notions of stopping the Wolf temporarily distracted. _Why wouldn't you deserve something?_

"You're always so understanding and kind, Moony," Sirius brought his knees up to his chest and began idly rocking back and forth. "It's not fair that you're stuck around someone who's so—unsophisticated and mean."

_That's not true, _Remus thought to himself. He couldn't bring himself to say any words, lest he do something he'd deeply lament. He was close enough to doing that as it was. It was all he could do to keep the Wolf in check. _You've helped me loads of times. What's gotten you thinking like that?_

"You've helped me countless times over the last five years, Remus." Sirius stood up and walked around so he was next to Remus, who had now covered his face in his hands. "And I haven't done anything to deserve it. Hell, I haven't even done anything for you."

_Stop it, please! _Remus sighed.

"I can't see how you tolerate someone as undeserving as me."

_All right, that's it._

Sirius blinked. One second he was sitting on a desk talking—babbling, more like—to Remus about how wonderful he was. The next he was slammed against a wall, a totally surprised look on his face. Remus held Sirius' wrists above his head. Their faces were inches apart. Sirius could feel warm, quick breath on his face.

"You don't get to decide what you do and don't deserve anymore," Remus charged. His eyes flashed from amber to golden, a clear sign that the werewolf was taking over. "Understood?"

Sirius swallowed hard, taking in a shaky breath. The anticipation cut through him like a knife as he licked his lips nervously.

"Wh—"

Remus pressed harder on Sirius, triggering a whimper from the boy.

"No questions, Padfoot," Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, gently biting into the lobe. Sirius struggled to catch his breath. "Did you ever think that I come in and save your hide from yourself every time you do something stupid because you deserve to be taken care of?"

Sirius stayed silent, marveling at the fact that the subject had changed from a letter to merit in a matter of seconds. Remus, however, took the lapse in conversation to back up and examine Sirius' expression, which was encouragingly hopeful. It drove the werewolf on.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that I want you to deserve something…." He paused to lick his lips and study Sirius', resealing the distance between the two. "Because I want to be the one who gives it to you?"

Remus inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Sirius. He smelled of that strong, peppermint-tasting tea he was always drinking. He also smelled of anticipation and a keenness that made Remus smirk. He nuzzled his nose into Sirius' long, silky hair, sighing deeply. He could feel Sirius shiver beneath him.

"Remus?"

Sirius had his eyes half-closed and had to fight to keep his knees from buckling. For a small moment he couldn't remember what they had been talking about; the only thing he'd registered was Remus.

Remus could hear Sirius whine as he pulled away from him. Remus smirked knowingly, reading perfectly the cloudy, desperate look in Sirius' orbs.

In a flash, Remus closed the void between dog and wolf, capturing Sirius in a fierce kiss.

It was all Sirius could do to not die right then. He shut his eyes, allowing his arms to hang limp above him, where Remus still had them neatly restrained. He felt a tongue run across his bottom lip and didn't hesitate in submitting, opening his mouth and permitting Remus to roam his mouth greedily.

Half of Remus was panicking for an instant. He couldn't believe how forward he was being. For a second, he hated the Wolf. He never should have allowed the Wolf to take over. The Wolf was ruining his friendship with Sirius.

And then, not half a trice later, Sirius had opened his mouth and Remus found his tongue roaming the crevices within. Remus loved the Wolf. The Wolf was the best thing that ever happened to him. Why hadn't he let the Wolf take over before?

Sirius couldn't think. He didn't _want _to think. Not when there was something going on that didn't require thinking. He was vaguely aware of Remus letting go of his wrists so he could wrap his arms firmly around his waist. Sirius draped his arms around Remus's shoulder, pulling the werewolf closer.

Remus was absentmindedly surprised of what Sirius tasted like. He could taste the chocolate that Remus had given him that afternoon, he could taste the mint tea that was his favorite drink in the world, and he could taste _Sirius_.

And just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Remus ripped apart from Sirius, leaving the dark-haired boy leaning against the wall.

Remus looked away from Sirius, horrified at what he'd just done. Sirius had been upset—very upset—and Remus had taken advantage of it.

"Sorry," He shrugged. He could see Sirius frown, nibbling his lower lip where Remus had bitten it just moments before. He looked away.

"Why…." Sirius seemed a bit dazed. "Why'd you stop?"

Remus' eyes widened.

**XXXXX**

"Do it right, this time."

"I _told _you I was sorry!"

"Just _do it_!"

"I'm not good in Charms; you do it!"

James growled, whipping his wand out and aiming his attack at the largest wick in the middle.

"_Finite incantatum!" _He spat. Fireworks exploded from the already-sparkling Zonko Product, rushing down the hallway and into classrooms and snapping teachers and Prefects on the back.

"Yes!" James threw a hand in the air. He placed the cloak over himself and Peter once again and snickered. "Let's look at the Map."

Peter opened the Marauder's Map and stared at the classroom where their two friends resided. The teachers surrounding the hallways there scrambled over to the rogue Zonko product.

"Excellent!" James threw a fist in the air, obviously satisfied with the result. "Let's get out of here before—"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Run!" James gave Peter a huge shove in the other direction, away from the livid Professor making her way over to them. Peter turned the corner and threw the cloak over both of them. Neither stopped to check if they'd put it on correctly.

"I KNOW YOU WERE HERE, YOU MEDDLESOME CHILD!" Minerva screamed. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

"Gotta love that woman," James insisted under his breath. "Let's head back to the Common Room before Remus and Sirius get back."

**XXXXX**

"What?" Remus wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. He must have misinterpreted something _else _Sirius said. "I _stopped _because you're upset, and I took advantage of it. I shouldn't have."

"If I hadn't wanted you to do it, I would have stopped you, thank you very much." Sirius insisted. "That stupid letter really got to me—"

_No, really? _Remus couldn't help but raise his eyebrows skeptically.

"Okay, maybe it got to me more than I wanted it to, but for a minute there, I _believed _everything she said about me. I was going to go out and pummel someone and get into trouble because I thought I deserved it." He paused to hold up his hands at the sudden glare flashing through Remus' eyes. "Then you come in and start saying that I _do _deserve it all, and I just—I don't want to sound selfish and I probably will, but—I mean—"

"Just say it, Sirius."

"I love you."

The words nearly floored Remus. The only thing that stopped him was the desk behind him which he clung to desperately. He felt his cheeks redden and he looked away.

"How…." He stopped to consider his words before continuing. He glanced up at Sirius, who by now had a look of complete embarrassment and terror on his face. It made Remus smile. He walked confidently back up to Sirius. "How is that selfish?"

Sirius opened his mouth up to answer but was instead was greeted by a set of lips, which he greedily accepted. And for a while, there was no more talking.

By the time Sirius pulled back, his hands hand wound their way into Remus' hair somehow, and he had a leg wrapped around the werewolf. Remus himself was fiddling with a strand of Sirius' jet-black locks and couldn't stop himself from staring at Sirius' red, swollen lips as he panted for breath.

"We should really be getting back to the dorm, now, shouldn't we?" Sirius asked, unwinding himself from Remus and ushering him outside. "I don't want you getting into trouble, Moony."

"Yeah," Remus sighed wistfully, leaning back onto Sirius, who wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and set his chin in Remus' neck. "I'll bet Prongs and Wormtail are wondering what happened."

As they left, Sirius took a moment to pull out his wand and wave it in the air before placing it back. Unbeknownst to Remus, the letter they'd left behind burst into flames and was reduced to cinders.

**XXXXX**

Remus and Sirius burst into the Gryffindor Common Room minutes later, smiling to themselves and joining their friends Peter and James on the couch.

James and Peter had grins on their faces themselves, and they exchanged knowing glances before they began the night's conversation.

"Did you two have a good time?" Peter started. Sirius flopped down onto the large red couch opposite of James, dragging Remus to sit on his lap.

"Of course we did," Sirius smirked, holding Remus close to him, reveling in the redness which appeared on the werewolf's face.

"I can see you're in a better mood." James commented. "Did anything—other than the obvious—happen?"

Remus puckered his brow in thought before answering.

"As a matter of fact," He said slowly. "_No one_ found us. We didn't see a single teacher or Prefect on the way back."

Sirius nodded, holding back a laugh as Peter and James glimpsed each other briefly. He was more into facial expressions than Remus was, and could tell there was a bit of help in not being seen.

"What were you two doing while we were gone?" Remus asked. James looked surprised. Apparently he hadn't thought that far into his plan.

"Well," Sirius looked around the room, determined to help his matchmaker. "It looks like they've been studying a bit." He pointed to the table, where—miraculously—a _Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 _sat open to a specific page.

James jerked backward to look at the textbook, shocked that such a thing had been in the same room as he.

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I'm so proud of you two. You're using your free time effectively tonight."

Peter and James simply nodded.

"Aw, look," Sirius narrowed his eyes at the two. "They've been studying so hard they can't even answer. I think someone needs to turn in for the night."

"What? Come on, it's only—" Peter was interrupted by James.

"You heard the man, Wormtail," James stood, jerking Peter up with him. "Time for bed!"

The moment they were gone, Sirius fell over sideways onto the couch, hauling Remus with him. The Animagus sat Remus on top of him and smirked.

"Now we have all night together." He declared, putting a chaste kiss on Remus' lips and tailing down to his collarbone.

"Are you sure?" His reply was Sirius licking across his pulse, causing him to moan. "Wait…. What about your mum's letter?"

Sirius bit onto Remus' lobe, ceasing the rest of Remus' questions. When he next spoke, his lips lifted off and on the werewolf's earlobe, making the boy gasp.

"What letter?"

**XXXXX**

**Gosh, I started this one months ago…. I just got the gumption up to finish it. I like it, but like all my one shots, the end is a bit rushed…. BLARG. n.n…. I'm working on another "The Prank" one-shot that's a bit different from my first one. It's pretty psychological. Please be around to read it, y'all!**

**Reviews are definitely appreciated. Flames will be printed up and used to make beautiful origami that only my Asian friend Lynnia can successfully make. (Hey, it'd give me an excuse to see her; maybe flames in this case wouldn't be so bad, huh?) Lol.**

_**Did Remus and Sirius survive the War? Did Tonks get mad and leave poor Remus alone? Did Draco ever switch sides and start a shaky-turned-deep friendship/romance with Harry? Heh. Didn't think so. So I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry! I know, I'm sad, too.**_

_**Amme Moto**_


End file.
